Phil Abrams
Phil Abrams played Jim Nelson in the fifth and sixth seasons of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''Alienated'' (????) *''Fido (short)'' (????) *''Between Two Ferns: The Movie'' (2019) *''Dolemite Is My Name'' (2019) *''I Am That Man'' (2018) *''Flyby (short)'' (2019) *''Portrait of a Woman at Dawn (short)'' (2019) *''50K'' (2018) *''Truth About Call Centers (short)'' (2018) *''Living Room Coffin'' (2018) *''Knock Knock Head Lock (short)'' (2017) *''Muse'' (2017) *''Alex & The List'' (2017) *''Say You Will'' (2017) *''Square Roots'' (2016) *''Airdancers: Detective Unit (short)'' (2016) *''Welcome to the Men's Group'' (2016) *''One Nation Under Mike (short)'' (2015) *''Quote Unquote (short)'' (2015) *''Insidious: Chapter 3'' (2015) *''Rooming with Big G (short)'' (2014) *''Jump! (short)'' (2014) *''Jersey Boys'' (2014) *''Chocolate Milk (short)'' (2013) *''The Bachelor's Funniest Moments'' (2013) *''Shmagreggie Saves the World'' (2012) *''White Frog'' (2012) *''County'' (2012) *''Saving Sarah Cain'' (2007) *''Nancy Drew'' (2007) *''Zip'' (2007) *''Murder 101'' (2006) *''The Island'' (2005) *''Celebrity'' (2000) *''True Love'' (1999) *''Roseanne and Tom: Behind the Scenes'' (1994) Television *''Mr. Mom'' (2019) *''Grand Hotel'' (2019) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2019) *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (short)'' (2019) *''This is Us'' (2018) *''Strange Angel'' (2018) *''Hotel Du Loone'' (2018) *''Living Biblically'' (2018) *''Designated Survivor'' (2017) *''Lady Dynamite'' (2017) *''You're the Worst'' (2014-2017) *''The Mindy Project'' (2016-2017) *''Kingdom'' (2014-2017) *''Veep'' (2017) *''Grace and Frankie'' (2017) *''Scream Queens'' (2016) *''This Isn't Working'' (2016) *''Ray Donovan'' (2016) *''Rosewood'' (2016) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2016) *''Kingdom'' (2014-2016) *''The Picture'' (2016) *''Jimmy Kimmel Live!'' (2005-2015) *''The Grinder'' (2015) *''Review'' (2015) *''Blunt Talk'' (2015) *''Impress Me'' (2015) *''Revenge'' (2015) *''The Haunted Hathaways'' (2015) *''About a Boy'' (2014) *''Anger Management'' (2014) *''Jennifer Falls'' (2014) *''Major Crimes'' (2014) *''Criminal Minds'' (2014) *''Workaholics'' (2014) *''Suburgatory'' (2014) *''Take 2'' (2014) *''About a Boy'' (2014) *''Kingdom'' (2014) *''Ironside'' (2013) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2013) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (2013) *''Sam & Cat'' (2013) *''Family Tools'' (2013) *''The New Normal'' (2013) *''Partners'' (2013) *''Parenthood'' (2010-2012) *''Switched at Birth'' (2011-2012) *''Kickin' It'' (2012) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2011-2012) *''The Middle'' (2012) *''House of Lies'' (2012) *''Last Man Standing'' (2011) *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2011) *''Shameless'' (2011) *''The Office'' (2010) *''Huge'' (2010) *''iCarly'' (2009-2010) *''In Plain Sight'' (2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009-2010) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2009) *''The Mentalist'' (2009) *''Greek'' (2009) *''Castle'' (2009) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2009) *''24'' (2009) *''Los Foley Guys'' (2009) *''Speedie Date (short)'' (2008) *''Pushing Daisies'' (2008) *''Saving Grace'' (2008) *''Lost'' (2008) *''Zoey 101'' (2008) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''Chuck'' (2007) *''Cavemen'' (2007) *''Side Order of Life'' (2007) *''The Bill Engvall Show'' (2007) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2006) *''Help Me Help You'' (2006) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2006) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2006) *''The Nine'' (2006) *''Pepper Dennis'' (2006) *''ER'' (2006) *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' (2006) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2005) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2005) *''Head Cases'' (2005) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2005) *''Medium'' (2005) *''Monk'' (2005) *''Las Vegas'' (2005) *''NYPD Blue'' (2005) *''Eve'' (2005) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''The Tracy Morgan Show'' (2004) *''The O.C.'' (2004) *''Without a Trace'' (2004) *''Girlfriends'' (2004) *''NCIS'' (2004) *''Dragnet'' (2003) *''What I Like About You'' (2002) *''The Practice'' (1998-2002) *''Birds of Prey'' (2002) *''Spy TV'' (2002) *''Providence'' (2001) *''Strong Medicine'' (2001) *''Friends'' (2001) *''Judging Amy'' (2000) *''The District'' (2000) *''Roswell'' (2000) *''Martial Law'' (2000) *''Time of Your Life'' (1999) *''Hang Time'' (1999) *''The X-Files'' (1999) *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' (1998) *''High Incident'' (1996) *''Party of Five'' (1998) External Links * * fr:Phil Abrams Category:Actors